For The Love of Pussy
'Summary' Wolf comes up with a prank for the guys and it involves Stacy and a pussy cat. 'Transcript' (Stacy looking at a Playboy magazine until Wolf kicks down her door) Wolf: Wazzup Stacy babe! Stacy: Wolf! Are you coming to rape me? Wolf: Uh, no. Stacy: Do you want to? Wolf: (changes subject) uh listen. I got you a gift. (Shows present) Stacy: Ooh! What is it? Wolf: it's name is Pussy. Stacy: (open box to see a cat) OH MY GOD! it's adorable! Wolf: Let's go somewhere to eat. Stacy: Oh my man! (Later at a cafe. Red is in the next booth) Stacy: thanks for the gifts Wolf. i knew you always had feelings for me. Red: Wolf! Whatcha doing with Stacy!? Wolf: (grins and hides the cat on stacy's lap) So stacy, What do you think of your pussy? Red: What? Stacy: (Lowers her hand under the table so Red can't see) Oh my god it's sooo soft and warm! Wolf: what else? Stacy: I just love petting it and stroking it's soft fuzzy texture. Red: (eyes grow wide) wha? Stacy: I want to just eat my pussy up! Wolf: really? Stacy: I could just kiss it all day. Rapper: (walks in the resteraunt and takes a seat at a table) (Red faints face first into his bowl of soup) Rapper: (laughs at Red) What's up with you? Wolf: Why don't you ask Stacy? Rapper: What.... is she doing? Stacy: I'm running my fingers across my pussy. Rapper: (eyes widen) What?! Stacy: just stroking it up and down slowly and softly Wolf: (Hides his snickering) She really love her pussy. Stacy: Who doesn't want to rub me pussy? Rapper: That's just crazy! Stacy: (moans) it feels sooo good. Rapper: Ooookaaaay. Stacy: I want pussy on me everyday! Rapper: WHAAAT!!!?? (Blue sits next to them in another booth) Stacy: I want more pussies on me! (Blue freezes after what he just heard) Rapper: It's crazy I know Stacy: I love how it feels when pussy rubs up and down my lap. Blue: Sweet Jesus (begins to sweat a lot) Stacy: (Moans louder) This pussy is just so warm and soft! Rapper: Soft? Blue: Oh dear God! (tries to cover the front of his pants with a menu) Stacy: If I had a million pussies like this I would eat them all cuz they are sooo sweet. Rapper: (covers eyes) What am I hearing!? Blue: Shit! I gotta use the bathroom! (runs to the mens room) (Broseph sits across from them at another table) Stacy: Rrgh! i just want to squeeze this pussy cuz it's so fuzzy! Broseph: (Spits out his drink) What the hell?! Stacy: I should take this pussy out for a wild ride with my other girlfriends. Broseph: (jaw drops and drools) Nice! (shows Bruce & Fifi at another table) Bruce: What is she saying! Fifi: She says she has a pussy. I want to pet her pussy! Stacy: Well come and pet the sweetness out of it. Fifi: (pets the cat under the table from everyone's view) Wow! it's so fuzzy and warm! Stacy: Pet it all you want bitch! Rapper: AUGH!!? Fifi: Okay! (Fifi pets the cat with Stacy as she moans) (Broseph begins to masturbate along with Trollz0r) Trollz0r: yeah baby. that's so hot! Rapper: (gets up) I can't stand this! (when he walks off he suddenly sees the cat's tail) Wolf: (Pulls the cat up) Got you all! it was just a cat named pussy! All: WHAT!!!!!!??? Rapper: YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!!! Blue: (comes out sweating and exhausted) Wha... what's happening? Bruce: Turns out that pussy Stacy was playing with was a CAT CALLED PUSSY!!! Blue; WHAT!?!?! YOU MEAN I JUST MASTURBATED TO A DAMN CAT!?!?! Rapper: I KNOW IT'S CRAZY!!! Red: (Wakes up) it was still worth it. '-END-' ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Episodes Category:August Releases